kufukufandomcom-20200214-history
The Kufuku Studios Wiki
Goals and Objective Create an enjoyable game for users to go through a short journey to understand and learn about the history of Kwong Wai Shiu Hospital (KWSH) better. Overview of the application This is an adventure app where users will explore and learn more about the hospital while playing mini-games and solving quizzes and puzzles. The app will consist of two different modes: Indoor Mode and Outdoor Mode. ''' Each mode will take approximately about 45 minutes to complete, enriching users with historical knowledge of KWSH with interactive features such as games, quizzes and finding clues. The outdoor mode will consist of 7 markers where it will be in the form of logos representing the historical landmark of KWSH located in the open area while the indoor will consist of 10 artefacts located within KWSH indoor premises. Users will be expected to complete the game by finding and collecting 7 logos and 10 artefacts by completing a variety of mini-games and quizzes regarding the hospital's history in no specific order. There will be a scoreboard and time system and the users will be tested on the accuracy of their answer. The application will also be in two languages: English and Chinese. Concept Integration of features of the apps '''KWSH Hunt, Artefact Hunt, and Amazing Race. KWSH Hunt - Users will be going around the hospital based on given hints about locations to look for markers. Once the markers are found, users will be able to scan the marker and answer some quizzes. If the users are able to correctly answer the quiz, they will obtain an artefact. The goal of the game is to collect all five different kinds of artefacts. Artefact Hunt - The goal of the game is for users to go around the gallery and collect the artefacts by scanning the artefact markers. Once scan, users will have to answer quizzes in order to collect the artefact. To complete the game, users will have to complete the list of artefacts. Amazing Race - User will have to scan logo based on givens hints about locations, once scan there will be quizzes for users to answer, mazes to solve, shooting game to fight off enemies and a story line to follow. 'Final concept '- In case of rainy weathers, the app will consist of outdoor and indoor mode where users will be able to choose which one they would prefer. By combining the three concepts together, we have decided to add in multiple mini-games and it will follow a storyline. For every artefact collected, the storyline will continue as follows. Weekly Updates * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_1 Week 1 April - 21 April ** Team Wiki, Logo, Name, Finalising Pitch slides to pitch on 16 April. ** Idea generation and finalisation. * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_2 Week 2 April - 28 April ** Coloured wireframes ** Execution of the rough layout of homepage on Unity * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_3 Week 3 April - 5 May ** Low-fidelity wireframes * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_4 Week 4 May - 12 May ** Raw UI wireframes ** Compiling the different pages in Unity * Week 5 May - 19 May ** Whitespace week * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_6 Week 6 May - 26 May ** Vesak day, Monday 20 May 2019 ** Storyline graphics and mechanics * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_7 Week 7 May - 2 June **User testing * Week 8 June - 9 June ** Common test week * Week 9 - 10 June - 23 June ** Term break * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_11 Week 11 June - 30 June ** Final prototype ** CPD final VIVA * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_12 Week 12 July - 7 July ** Micro-interactions ** 3D models for the outdoor storyline * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_13 Week 13 July - 14 July ** Scoring system ** 3D Storyline * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_14 Week 14 July - 21 July ** Adjusting UIs * https://kufuku.fandom.com/wiki/Log_15 Week 15 July - 28 July ** Cheat codes ** Character design Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below!